


The Candy Cane Cock

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [8]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Jalex, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Being Walked In On, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Caught, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dildos, Experimentation, First Time Anal Play, Friendship, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Secret Santa, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Tour Bus, Touring, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex stared in horror at the freshly unwrapped box in his lap. It was a dildo. A seven-inch dildo that had red and white stripes like a candy cane.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042662
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Candy Cane Cock

It was a week before Christmas and they'd just finished their last night of tour meaning it was time to hand out the Secret Santa presents. It had been Jack's idea and the whole band and crew had gotten involved.

Alex stared in horror at the freshly unwrapped box in his lap. It was a dildo. A seven-inch dildo that had red and white stripes like a candy cane. Someone had bought him a dildo, that meant someone fucking knew. If someone knew that meant everyone could know and Alex was not ready for that.

It wasn't that Alex was ashamed. He just wasn't ready for everyone to start looking at him differently. While his friends would all say they didn't care, they'd all be looking at him like he was a completely different person, like they didn't know him at all. The fans would look at him like he was a hero, they'd expect him to be a role model, to be a representative for the community, to get political and fight all the causes and he just couldn't take that pressure. He wasn't ready and he knew he was being selfish but it was just too much.

The only person he'd ever told was Jack and he'd been too drunk to see at the time. Jack had sworn he wouldn't tell anyone, and to his credit, he hadn't treated Alex any differently. What if he'd told someone? What if the person he'd told had told others? What if everyone knew and they were all mocking him behind his back?

"Oh my god!" Vinny crowed, swiping the box from Alex's limp grasp. "Who the fuck bought Gaskarth a candy cane cock?" That had everyone's heads turning to them and Alex's cheeks flushing scarlet. 

There was a beat of silence that seemed to stretch on forever before Jack burst out laughing and suddenly everyone was making noise. They all wanted to see, all had a joke to crack and all Alex could do was concentrate on keeping his breathing even. This could not be happening.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he tentatively dropped down beside him.   
"Was that you?" He hissed since no one had owned up to giving him it, he could only pray that it was.  
"No, sorry." Alex shot him a look. Whilst he was obviously more amused than Alex would like him to be he was telling him the truth. 

"Who have you told?" Jack frowned, offended that Alex would ask such a thing.  
"I haven't told anyone."   
"Jack-"  
"I swear I haven't told anyone Lex. It's just a joke gift, nobody's reading anything into it so calm down." 

Alex sighed heavily, nostrils flaring a little with the intensity of the action. "You promise?" Jack nodded.   
"I swear to you, Lex. I wouldn't do that to you." Alex instantly felt bad for the accusation.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Alex was horny as hell. He'd jerked off three times already today and it hadn't even taken the edge off. He couldn't take it any longer. 

He was laid out naked on his bed scrolling through a porn site on his laptop, searching for something good. He found a video that looked promising and reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube. He groaned in dismay when he realised it was empty. _Now what?_

Just as he was debating whether a dry hand job was gonna be worth it given how desperate he was, he remembered he still had lube in his duffle bag from tour. He'd been meaning to unpack the damn thing properly for the past week but just hadn't gotten around to it. He hadn't needed anything desperately enough to warrant it yet.

He upended the bag, not having the patience to search through it properly. The lube hit the floor with a thunk along with the rest of the bag's contents, including the one thing he'd been trying to forget about. He hesitantly picked up his cursed Christmas present, eyes skimming over the box. _Well... it's not like anything else has worked._

He brought the box with him to the bed and tentatively opened it up. The toy was heavier than he'd expected, firmer too. He eyed it sceptically for a long moment. It was about the same size as his own cock and given that he'd never even fingered himself before he was more than a little nervous.

He lay the toy and lube on the bed beside him and got comfortable. He started the video and stroked himself a few times out of habit to set the mood. He took a deep breath to calm the fluttering in his chest and lubed up his fingers.

He slowly trailed one finger around his entrance squirming slightly at the sensation. It felt good in a weird way, he hadn't realised his asshole was this sensitive. He slowly pressed the tip of his finger against his entrance testing the resistance. He took a deep breath relaxing as much as possible before pushing in.

It was an odd sensation. It didn't hurt but it didn't exactly feel good either. He slowly pushed further in until he reached his knuckle before sliding back out again. He was starting to wonder what all the fuss was about.

Heavy moans sounded on his laptop screen but he ignored it, entirely focused on the movement on his hands. Dissatisfied with the current situation he tentatively pushed in a second finger. He hissed a little as he drew a sharp breath at the burning sensation the stretch caused. It wasn't horrendously painful but it was definitely unpleasant. Surely this couldn't be it?

The pain dulled and he was left with the odd not quite comfortable sensation again, though this time it was accompanied by what could only be described as a fullness. He still wasn't sure he got why people did this.

The full sensation increased once he had a third finger into the knuckle but it still wasn't the mind-blowing pleasure that he'd been expecting. It wasn't bad but it was still pretty underwhelming. He experimentally moved his fingers around inside himself, searching for something, anything, that would make him feel good.

And suddenly there it was. Pleasure shot through him like a hot white light as he caught a particularly sensitive spot inside himself. He gasped loudly, surprised by the tingling that had his toes curling. Okay, now it made sense.

He continued to caress that spot, experimenting with pressure and motion. His whole body was sparking and tingling with pleasure and he moaned loudly from deep in his chest. His head flung back against his pillow. This was easily the best he'd felt all day.

Knowing he'd only end up making himself cum if he kept it up, he removed his fingers. He grabbed the toy and coated him with lube, he was still a little nervous looking at the size but he had to try.

He did his best to relax as he pressed the head of the dildo against his entrance. He pushed it into himself and released a choked gasp, screwing his eyes shut. It was more of a stretch than he'd anticipated and it burned, but beneath that, it felt good.

He moved the toy in small increments as he adjusted to the size but once the burning had passed he grew bolder in his movements. He pulled the toy out to the tip before pushing it all the way back in. He was soon moving the toy into him harder and faster, moaning loudly. It was good, really fucking good. Alex kinda felt like his bones were melting.

He began adjusting the angle, searching for that spot that had his toes curling. When he found it he was practically screaming with pleasure. His back was arching off the mattress and his leg muscles were twitching and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. This was going to be one of those earth-shattering, full-body, muscle spasming orgasms that had you feeling like you'd entered another plane of existence.

And it was. His muscles clenched down on the toy as he came harder than he ever had in his life. His vision whited out and he was pretty sure he lost consciousness for a few minutes. When he came too he was still panting hard and he felt like he had turned into a puddle. Never in his life had he experienced that level of pleasure before.

He slowly removed the toy, wincing slightly at the sudden emptiness. He hadn't even fully recovered yet and he was already thinking about when he'd next get the chance to use it, wondering how different a real dick would feel. Maybe it wasn't such a bad gift after all.

* * *

Almost a year later and they were finishing up another tour, however, since this one finished the first weekend of December they decided against doing a Secret Santa this year as it was too early in the season for gift giving.

"Hey assholes, where's my phone wire?" Rian shouted from the bunks.  
"Check my bunk," Alex shouted back, not bothering to look away from the movie.  
"What's it doing in your bunk?" Rian appeared in the back lounge doorway with a frown.  
"Jack broke mine and I had to charge my phone."   
"Hey!" Jack called in dismay. 

Yes, he had totally broken Alex's phone wire. But in his defence, it had been a drunken accident and he didn't even remember doing it, so did it even count?

Rian disappeared with a roll of his eyes, venturing into Alex's bunk. There was a long silence before a very loud cry of "what the fuck?!" had both Alex and Jack jumping out of their skins. "What?" Alex called, utterly baffled by the reaction. He was pretty sure there was nothing in there that warranted that kind of response.

Rian appeared in the door looking utterly disgusted. "You could have warned me!" He huffed irritably. "I fucking touched it, man!" Alex just stared at him, still no closer to figuring out what his problem was. "Touched what?" Jack asked suspiciously, sending Alex a dubious look.

"I can't believe you actually use it!" Rian exclaimed, completely ignoring Jack's question. "Matt bought that as a joke you know!" And then it clicked and Alex started laughing. "Well, it saves me buying one." He grinned lazily with a shrug.

Jack continued to glance between them with an irritated and confused look on his face. "Always figured you were a top." Rian mused coming to sit down on the opposite couch. "I'm telling you, man, there's no pleasure like it. Try it and you'll never go back." Rian pulled a face.   
"I think I'm gonna have to pass hard on that one, but I respect your agency."

Jack released a small huff, folding his arms across his chest. "Is someone going to fill me in here?" He hated being left out of conversations. Alex rolled his eyes. "He found my dildo." Alex shrugged, turning back to the film like it was nothing. Jack's eyes widened and his cheeks flamed.  
"I-what?" He stammered, completely blindsided by the admission for no apparent reason.  
"You remember that candy cane coloured thing he got in the Secret Santa last year?" Jack nodded, feeling slightly dumbfounded.

It wasn't that he cared. He knew Alex was bi so it wasn't really all that surprising that he enjoyed it, it was just that he hadn't expected him to use it so openly and be so casual about it. Especially given how nervous he'd been about telling the others.

He also hadn't expected him to use the one that he'd told Matt to buy as a joke when he'd been looking for gift ideas. He'd figured that would have gone straight in the trash given how much he'd panicked when he'd received it.

His mind was flooded with images of Alex hunkered down in his bunk, one hand over his mouth to keep quiet as the other slid the toy in and out of himself. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He was not going to start thinking about his best friend jerking off. That was just wrong.

He forced himself to focus on the movie, doing his best to forget the conversation had even happened.

* * *

Alex moaned softly as he pushed the dildo into himself. He had a few hours before his sister was meant to come over to help him wrap his presents because apparently, he was incompetent, so he was spending his free time doing something he was good at.

He bit down on his lower lip as his back arched off the mattress. It felt so good but he was pretty sure the others were still in so he couldn't make too much noise. They heard enough when he was actually getting laid without hearing him every time he jerked off too.

He released a small breathy gasp as he pushed the silicone cock straight into his prostate sending pleasure cascading through his system. He began moving it faster as he released small whimpers of pleasure, he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"Hey Alex! Rian wanted to k-" The door flung inwards and Jack froze in place, eyes widening in shock as he took Alex in. Shameless as ever he didn't bother to cover up as he stilled the movement of his hand, groaning with mild irritation as he leant up on his elbows.

Jack continued to stare, mouth opening and closing a few times as he failed to form words. "What Jack?" Alex huffed, desperate to get back to business. "I..." He cleared his throat awkwardly, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. "Rian's doing some last-minute grocery shopping. He wanted to know if you wanted anything." Alex furrowed his eyebrows a moment as he thought about it.  
"Just some bourbon for the eggnog." Jack nodded wordlessly, rooted to the spot.

"You just gonna stand there staring or what?" Alex huffed, blowing a sweat-slicked strand of hair from his forehead. "Cause I'm getting off whether you're watching or not." He watched as Jack's eyes darkened and he swallowed thickly.

After another tense moment, Jack stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. Alex couldn't deny he was a little surprised as Jack approached the bed but right now he was too horny to care too much.

Jack knelt between his legs and took a firm grip of the end of the toy. He glanced up at Alex, wordlessly asking for permission. Alex nodded and Jack slowly began to move the toy. He slowly began to pull it out before pushing it back in. Alex let out a frustrated groan as he lay back against the mattress. "Faster Jack!" He gritted out, he just wanted to get off already. Jack smirked at him but happily complied.

Alex lay there groaning softly, he was surprised how different it was having someone else moving the toy. "A-angle it up a bit." He panted causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. He did as he was asked and it took a couple of attempts before he found his prostate but soon Alex was practically screaming with pleasure as his back arched off the bed. His leg muscles twitched violently as his chest heaved and Jack could tell he was close.

"Jack!" He moaned out desperately and god damn this had to be one of the hottest things Jack had ever seen. Their eyes met and Jack couldn't help but groan at the wild look Alex's held. There was an animalistic need burning in the bottomless pits and it had Jack's desire stirring in a way it never had before.

They kept the eye contact as Alex grabbed hold of his aching cock and began to jerk himself off. It was sloppy and had no rhythm but he didn't care, he just needed something to get him over the last hurdle.

A few more thrusts and Alex was cuming, coating his stomach as he moaned Jack's name loudly. He flung his head back, his eyes screwing shut as the pleasure washed through his system and all Jack could do was watch in awe.

Once Alex had calmed down enough he pushed up on his elbows, sending Jack a confused look. Jack knew he wanted an explanation and Jack really wished he could give him one but he had no idea what had just happened and why. All he knew was that was hot and he kind of wanted to do it again.

"I should get Flyzick to buy you sex toys more often." He said when the deafening silence became unbearable. To his surprise Alex just snorted, shaking his head as he lay back down against the mattress. 


End file.
